sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawnspire
The Dawnspire is a province of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas found along coasts of the Forbidding Sea. It is a land of large rolling grasslands in the east and thick oaken vales in the east. The Dawnspire is named for the large and dominating tower-fortress named the Dawnspire Citadel which is found at the heart of the province. There are several smaller villages and estates that are mainly found in the great plains of the east and along the coast. The Dawnspire's overlords are the noble House of Truefeather, which makes its seat out of the Dawnspire Citadel for which the province is named. It is the largest fortress found within the province but Sundial Anchorage is the province's largest city. The northern Andial Mountains form a large semi-circular range that acts a natural buffer from the rest of Quel'Thalas. Oakvale In the west, there are thick vales of oaken forests that primarily spring out of a large glade known as the Oakvale. The Oakvale is more similar to Ashenvale in Kalimdor than it is to the rest of the forests found within Quel'Thalas. This is due it being artificially planted and tendered by a druidic order call the Oakvale Warders. In the forest's heart sits a large wooden city named Oakhall, the former seat of House Silvermourn, which is currently under stewardship to House Truefeather. Oakvale is also known for sporting excellent rangers and farstriders known as Wildwood Rangers. Their captain was slain during the Invasion of the Dawnspire, and has been replaced by Eyline Dawnforge. Highperch Along the eastern grasslands sits the horse fields of House Ravenbough, which make their seat out of the old stone fortress of Highperch. The Ravenboughs are known for their excellent breeds of Thalassian Warhorses. Highperch most recently has been refortified by masons from House Truefeather to rebuild much of the shattered estates and the keep itself. A previously absent population seems to be returning towards the rolling pastures. In exchange for a large contingent of men to train under their banner, House Ravenbough have pledged the loyalty of Highperch to the Sunguard and families of the Dawnspire once more. They seek to aid them in whatever way possible; Lord Felonarias himself seems keen to enter the field of battle, after remaining largely dormant since the Third War. Most recently, a small force of Sunguard combatants had been sent to Highperch to clear out a once holy temple that remained desecrated by the scourge. Sundial Anchorage Along the eastern coasts of the Dawnspire sits the large port city of Sundial Anchorage. This is the traditional seat of House Rainwood, which is now deceased. It is also where the Crimson Fleet, the large private navy of the Sunguard is moored. Sundial is also home to many foreign embassies and merchants. It is the economic powerhouse of the province. Evergrove To the northern end of the coast sits the Evergrove, seat of House Rosewind. These plains are where most of the agriculture and artisans hail. It is an idyllic place that is likened to tales of intrigue and courtly love. The alluring Dreaming Gardens is a time lost place where ritualistic festivals are carried out throughout the year. To the Rosewinds, the gardens are a hidden paradise from the chaos of the outer world. The Goldsea In the central Dawnspire, the vast plains feature suitable fields of prime agriculture. Miles of farmland stretch over the horizon known as the Goldsea. Here, House Sunshatter reside within the Goldsea Palace and reap plenty from their harvest. They feed the majority of the Dawnspire and beyond making them formidable even when their names do not ring out with the same bravado of the other knightly houses. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations